Wolfie Claim
by BaconLurvesYouz
Summary: T for caution
1. Chapter 1

I remember seeing the pain in my mothers eyes when I told her she was ruining my life and that I hated her. I remember her trying to beg me to not leave. Then I remember the man coming into the house. With ruby red eyes and paper white skin he was scary beautiful. I could only watch as the man glided to my mother and grabbed her. 'Please.'I remember she begged him for my life and he looked at me and his eyes widening before he dug his face into her neck. I was only 14 at the time so I was confused, so confused. he dropped her and it wasnt until he ran at an inhuman speed out of my door. I had ran to my mother sobbing. Although i had known she was dead already I told her I loved her, that I was stupid and she couldn't leave me alone. I had noticed the bite mark and wiped her off and cleaned her. I had dug a grave infront of my house and buried her with her favorite things and planted her favorite flowers ontop of her. I had gotten u bunch of my clothes, my ipod, my ds, my pictures/camera, a knife and all of the money in the house and,and like a coward I ran. I ran from my home, i ran from my friends, I ran from my mother, and I ran from my past. I ran until I couldnt anymore. And so here I am in a tiny apartment crying for the 5th year in a row remembering how one horrable birthday could ruin everything.


	2. Chapter 2

5 years later

"so your not going to go to collage either? Should I?"Leah asked me as we walked down the beach in la push, Washington. "Nah. I love it here to much. Plus Pa- I'de miss you."I said. I knew not to bring up Paul who had just broken up with LeLe, but it was a force of habit. I sighed as I saw the La Push 'pack' "I won't go if you tell me what really happened to your mom."She compromised and my eyes teared up. I explained what happened and she knew about vampires so I told her about that too"The worst part is she begged for my life even after I had just told her I hated her over something stupid." I whispered tears streaming out of my eyes. "I miss her so much Leah, It was all my fault." I cried and she hugged me crying with me. "I shouldn't of asked."She whimpered "sorry I just. I should've told you when we got attacked that one time. you deserved to know."i whispered "I hated that jerk the fact he was a vampire, just added more reason to have killed him."She huffed and I laughed letting go of her. "Lets leave."She said randomly. "What?"I asked suprized. "We can all protect ourselves, we all have our magic, we all have a bunch of money. We have nothing here. Seth doesnt even talk to me anymore. I'm about to be 18. Lets leave!"She smiled twirling. Her body covered with fire to emphasize her magic point. She giggled slightly before freezing and glaring as I used my finger to spurt water at her and I put her out. "Where would we go?"I asked softly making a small rainbow in the air and she gasped "I didn't realize they were here. They saw us."she whispered and I dropped my rainbow, turning to see the la push boys. A.K.A: Sam, Jared, Paul, Embry, Jacob, Quil, and Seth. "you have powers?"Sam said in a deep voice. I ignored him keeping my eyes away from them "Answer him!"Jared growled and I growled back, while Leah hissed. They looked taken back while Paul and Sam looked impressed. "Don't tell me what to do."Leah said in a serious and angry voice. i put a hand on her shoulder. "Calm."I whispered in our mind. "LeLe! Cali(Kay-Lee)!"I heard and saw the group of ours. It consisted of Maylin, Triston, Damian, and Ryan."Coming you guys!"i yelled as Leh ran and hugged Damian her best brother/friend I loved him he was awesome. "Don't say anything or else we will erase your minds. I don't want to have to do that to you."I said in an exasperated voice, running and hugging Ryan. "i missed you guys!"I squeeled laughing. Ryan carried me away while I pounded on his back "EEP! Let me go Ry!"I squeeled giggling. "Nope."He popped the 'p' and I pouted as I got absorbed in a vision. "We have to go."I yelled running away from them after I got put down during the vision.


End file.
